Highlight
Profile "To win a war, one must utilize basic magic: direction, and more importantly, misdirection." Cunning, charming, and skillful to the core, the swashbuckling Highlight proudly proclaims himself to be the true greatest show on Earth. With dreams of being the first Autobot entertainer for the masses, Highlight devotedly serves as a warrior in the Autobot ranks. On the road, Highlight can reach a top speed of 140 mph and hit 0-60 mph in 4.9 seconds as a flashy Skyline GT-R. In robot mode, Highlight boasts a pair of wrist-mounted lasers and what he's christened "The Amazing," a modified flambert he can convert into a virtually indestructible ionic blade. A cleverly effective and stylish fighter, Highlight tends to lose sight of the big picture when a rousing applause takes priority over his own well-being. History Highlight was a product of Primus's initial creation factories, and was an active and aggressive soldier in the Cybertronian Wars before being shipped out. Chosen to be transferred to other planets along with other Autobots, Highlight's purpose was to serve as a planetary watchdog, staying vigilant to catch and report new Decepticon bases of operation. Highlight served with a few Autobots on planet Morrah, a large planet inhabited by a highly-refined and cultured race that didn't understand the concept of war. They welcomed Highlight and everything he had to offer knowledge-wise. In turn, the two groups learned from each other. Eventually, Highlight would change his views about war after living happily in peace for so long. No longer was he the brash, violent war-monger he was originally, trading instead a life of violence for a life of peace. On Morrah, Highlight was introduced to culture and was treated not as a soldier, but a member of high society. Morrah was extremely advanced in terms of their technology and personal development, but never gave in to the temptations of materialism. Everyone was happy, and one aspect of Morrah that Highlight never forgot was how they entertained themselves. Full of life, Morrah had their fair share of entertainers: singers, actors, dancers, athletes, etc. Highlight was inspired by the joy that this brought to their world, and after being called back from Cybertron to abandon his post, he would take that joy and new attitude with him. He kept in contact with the inhabitants of Morrah and often talked with them to find escape from all the fighting. The changes were apparent in Highlight, and when asked why he had lost his soldier instinct by more battle-hungry Autobots, he merely answered, "I won't fight to destroy. I fight to preserve." Suddenly, a bombshell came. After receiving broken and dropped transmissions from Morrah for a long period of time, Highlight eventually asked the Autobot communications engineers to help him repair his seemingly damaged equipment. What he would learn would shock him: transmissions from Morrah could not be received correctly because Morrah did not exist. Apparently, another alien race had been welcomed to the planet Morrah, but this race did not have Morrah's security and well-being in mind like the Autobots had. They slaughtered the planet's inhabitants in a mass genocide before raping the planet for its technology and resources. Learning this, Highlight underwent a deep depression, wondering where he was when they needed his help. Fighting once again as an angry drone for millions of years afterwards, nothing would shake off Highlight's depression and rage until the discovery of Earth. Here it was... a planet that was inhabited by people who shared the same sort of innocence that Morrah had. Seeing another planet inadvertently pulled into a terrible war, Highlight would reawaken a long-dormant fun-loving side of himself: the side that knew that life was worth living. The side that knew that evil would not be tolerated. The side that would never fight to destroy, but to preserve. Notes *An Autobot car who moonlights as a stage magician! *Secretly wishes to be the first Autobot to win an Academy Award. *Will out-monologue the hell out of you, if challenged. Logs Players